This invention relates to supports such as garment hooks and more particularly, to means for securely attaching such supports to supporting surfaces such as vertically extending walls and the like.
In the attachment of supports such as garment hooks to surfaces and especially vertical surfaces, a problem is often encountered in attempting to obtain secure, reliable, strong attachment. In certain cases, it is preferable to extend fasteners or other securing means to the back of the hook or other support directly through the supporting surface to ensure that the hook will remain on the wall and support its intended load. Such rear, through-the-wall or panel attachment is useful where the support is to be attached to a wall panel, door, or other similar structure which is accessible from its rear surface.
However, when such rear access is not available, the support hook must be mounted directly on the surface to which it is to be attached and must be secured adequately from only that surface alone. In such cases, the extending or projecting support must be able to support extremely large loads in a cantilevered manner. Accordingly, support engagement around the entirety of a support area on the garment hook or the like is preferable. Because of the size of the garment hook or other support which often is much larger than its base or securing area, it has been difficult to obtain continuous engagement around the entire support base or attaching area with prior known structures because that attaching means cannot be introduced over the support such as a garment hook and around the base structure.
Certain prior structures have used one member including an aperture equal to or larger than the size of the support base or attaching means to allow passage therethrough. Such arrangements not only leave unsightly apertures after assembly but also fail to provide the continuous, secure support obtainable with the present invention.